In some instances, a manufacturer of circuits performs a final test of the circuits at an end of a manufacturing process to verify operation of the circuits and, in some cases, performs trimming and/or adjustment of parameters of the circuits based on an outcome of the testing. For example, offset and/or gain settings of the circuits may be modified based on the testing. However, it may be impractical, if not impossible, for the manufacturer to separately test every circuit for the purposes of trimming the circuit, and the manufacturer may therefore rely on characterization testing. For example, the manufacturer may test a portion of a production run of circuits and, based on results obtained from the test of the portion of the production run of circuits, trim the full production run of circuits (e.g., such as using an average value obtained from the test of the portion of the production run of circuits). While this trimming may correct for systematic errors in the circuits, it does not account for assembly to assembly variation between the circuits and therefore may result in some of the circuits being trimmed properly, some trimmed sufficiently but not optimally, and some trimmed insufficiently.